(Un)Romantic
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Bagaimana cara Shikamaru melamar Temari?/Kau mau menikah denganku?/Ya-EEH!/Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau pulang!/Semi-canon. Warning! OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje


**(Un)Romantic**

 _By : Hyelaflaff_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, banjir typo, author amatir, cerita absurd bikin eneg, DLDR**

Saat itu pagi-pagi buta ketika Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari penginapan dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah bersandar didinding dengan wajah super mengantuk. Pemandangan yang sangat aneh. Tapi Temari sudah biasa melihat nya belakangan ini.

"Kau berangkat di pagi buta lagi," Shikamaru berkata setengah mengeluh begitu menyadari kedatangan Temari.

"Dan kau menungguku lagi," Temari membalasnya dengan acuh tak acuh kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan pria itu. Shikamaru mendengus. Dengan langkah lebar, ia mencoba mensejajari langkahnya dengan Temari.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini misi. Mendokusei," Shikamaru menjelaskan dan ditutup dengan kata-kata favoritnya. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum miring.

"Bukan karena ingin mengantarku?" Temari bertanya jahil, seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Ya, mungkin karena itu juga," mencoba terlihat biasa, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. Temari terkikik geli.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padamu," Temari bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri, Mendokusei," dengan tak acuh Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan tak penting Temari.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Lagi-lagi Temari menanyakan hal aneh.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Balasan dari Shikamaru membuat Si Gadis Suna terkejut. Ia awalnya hanya iseng menanyakan hal ini dan sangat yakin kalau Shikamaru akan berusaha mengelak, tapi reaksinya sangat tidak disangka-sangka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Temari penasaran juga.

"Kabulkan satu permintaanku dan akan kau dapatkan jawabannya," Temari merengut kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang suka hitung-hitungan. Ia hampir saja menolak dan memberi death glare terbaiknya pada pria itu, sayangnya ia sudah dikuasai rasa penasaran.

"Setuju," dan kata persetujuan pun keluar dari mulut Temari, kalau kalian perhatikan ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini, kalian akan mendapati seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis galak yang merepotkan sepertimu-" Shikamaru berhenti sejenak untuk menyusun kata-kata. Temari hampir meledak, urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"-Tapi begitu tersadar, aku sudah terikat padamu." Temari terdiam. Wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau marah, atau mungkin dua-duanya.

"Kau mencoba merayuku?!" Sang Ambassador Suna melotot penuh intimidasi, tapi Shikamaru tidak terpengaruh. Lima tahun lebih bersama gadis ini membuatnya cukup kebal dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Sekarang kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku," Dengan santai Shikamaru membelokkan arah pembicaraan dan seperti biasanya, berhasil.

"Apa maumu? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, kau tahu aku harus segera kembali ke Suna,"

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan dua permintaanku."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?! Tadi kau bilang hanya satu!"

"Memang. Permintaanku adalah kau mengabulkan dua keinginanku."

"..."

"..."

"Apa-apaan ini?! Mana bisa begitu?! Kau nanas payah menyebalkan- arghhh! Aku bisa gila!"

Temari misuh-misuh. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaanku Shikamaru, dan itu jelas membuatnya frustasi. Mempunyai kekasih super jenius yang penuh kejutan memang harus dibekali kesabaran ekstra.

"Cepat katakan permintaan pertamamu!" Temari bertanya dengan wajah super sangar, Shikamaru mulai ciut.

"Aku ingin-" Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, Temari bersiap mengambil kipas besarnya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru kalau-kalau permintaannya tidak memuaskan. Seram.

"Aku ingin kau mengiyakan semua pertanyaanku," Lagi-lagi, permintaan aneh. Temari mencoba tetap tenang-

"Permintaan macam apa itu?!" Ah, tidak setenang itu.

"Sudah lakukan saja, kau ingin segera pulang kan?" Mereka sudah di depan gerbang desa sekarang. Maka, dengan bersungut-sungut dan wajah terpaksa, Temari mengangguk.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya." Blush!

"Kau tidak akan memarahiku lagi?"

"Itu tergantung- baiklah baiklah, iya." Dengus.

"Kau tidak akan menghajarku lagi?"

"Ya,"

"Tak akan menerbangkanku lagi?"

"Ya,"

"Kau akan bersikap lembut padaku?"

"Ya," Hueekkk!

"Kau akan berhenti meneriakiku?"

"Ya,"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Ya- EEHH?!"

Blush!

Blush!

Apa-apaan itu?! Temari yakin ia tidak punya masalah pendengaran, jadi yang ditanyakan Shikamaru tadi- sial, wajahnya memanas.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Wajah gadis kuncir dua itu merah padam. Emosi, malu, senang, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yang mana?" Berbanding terbalik dengan Temari, Shikamaru malah santai-santai saja. Walaupun jika di teliti lagi, kau bisa menangkap semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Yang terakhir tentu saja!" Temari berteriak emosi. Saking emosinya sampai ia merasa ingin memakan pria nanas dihadapannya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau menikah denganku," Masih dengan santai Shikamaru menjawabnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah berkomat-kamit memohon perlindungan dari kipas besar Temari.

"Kau sedang... melamarku?" Ragu, Temari bertanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Aura membunuh mulai menguar dari tubuh Temari.

"Kau melamarku... tanpa cincin dan bunga?" Urat-urat kemarahan mulai tampak diwajahnya.

"Memangnya itu perlu?"

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan telak menyambar wajah Shikamaru. Temari tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Salahkan pria itu yang terus menguji kesabarannya sejak tadi.

Shikamaru, yang menjadi korban amarah Temari, mengusap wajahnya yang dapat dipastikan lebam. Dengan tampang malas ia merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya. Sebuah kalung. Dengan liontin lambang Klan Nara.

"Aku tidak mau memberimu cincin karena suatu saat akan digantikan oleh cincin pernikahan kita-" Shikamaru mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah blushing parah.

"-dan aku tidak ingin kau melupakan tentang hari ini kalau cincin itu dilepas-" Pria itu memasangkan kalung di leher jenjang Temari dengan telaten,

Perlahan, ia membalik tubuh Temari menghadapnya, "-Jadi, aku ingin tiap kau melihat kalung ini, kau teringat hari dimana aku mengatakan bahwa kau, Sabaku no Temari adalah milikku, milik Nara Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru kau-"

Si Sulung Sabaku speechless tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan setetes air mata turun melalui pipinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Dihapusnya air mata sang gadis dengan ibu jari, "Sekarang, kau harus mengabulkan permintaan keduaku," -dan senyum itu berganti menjadi seringai.

Temari sedikit mengerjap kemudian merengut tak suka, Shikamaru senang sekali menghancurkan momen romantis. Menyebalkan. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin-" Shikamaru kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya, gadis didepannya memutar bola mata jengah, "Aku ingin kau jangan marah,"

Alis Temari terangkat, kenapa Shikamaru suka meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, sih? "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena-"

Cup!

Shikamaru mengecup singkat bibir ranum kekasihnya, "Kau selalu marah tiap aku menciummu,"

Blush!

Lagi dan lagi, Shikamaru berhasil membuat Sang Putri Suna yang terkenal akan kegalakannya merona hebat.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau pulang!" Dengan kaki menghentak kesal, Temari berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

"Apa?!" Dengan galak, gadis kuncir dua itu menghardik Shikamaru -si pemilik tangan- kesal.

Shikamaru tampak tenang-tenang saja, "Sampaikan pada Gaara dan Kankurou aku akan menemui mereka secepatnya," bahkan ia memanggil Sang Kazekage -Gaara- tanpa embel-embel 'sama'.

"Untuk apa?" Entah kenapa otak Temari menjadi lambat memproses.

"Untuk meminta izin tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku menikahimu begitu saja kan?"

Blush!

"Terserah kau saja!"

Dengan wajah memerah dan langkah tergesa Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau mengumbar senyum khasnya. Gadis itu terlalu malu rupanya.

Shikamaru terus memandang kepergian Temari dengan senyum geli, segalak apapun kekasihnya, ternyata manis juga kalau sedang malu. Tapi biar begitu, ada setitik rasa kecewa hinggap di hatinya. Padahal ia ingin melihat senyum itu, senyum tiga jari yang lebih pantas disebut cengiran.

"Oy," Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sang Gadis Suna berbalik, "Kami akan menunggumu," dan menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Kupastikan itu tidak akan lama," dan akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan.

Shikamaru berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Izumo dan Kotetsu tengah menyeringai jahil kearahnya.

Hah, ia melupakan keberadaan mereka. Dapat dipastikan, berita lamarannya akan menyebar dengan cepat. Merepotkan.

 **Owari** ~

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pagi yang cerah di Sunagakure. Saat yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Saat itu di Kantor Kazekage. Gaara tengah memeriksa laporan misi sementara Kankurou duduk di sofa dekat meja membaca beberapa dokumen. Suasana disana sangat tenang sebelum-

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAKK!

"GAARA!"

Temari masuk diiringi baksound benda jatuh, erangan kesakitan, dan dobrakan pada pintu yang -padahal- dapat dibuka tanpa perlu didobrak.

"Nee-chan, kau berisik sekali!" jelas itu Kankurou

"Ada apa nee-chan?" To the point. Ciri khas Gaara.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum merekah yang jelas membuat kedua adiknya khawatir akan kewarasan sang kakak, Temari menunjukkan kalung pemberian Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru melamarku!"

"Oh kupikir ap- APA?! SI KUNCIR NANAS ITU MELAMARMU?!"

Kankurou hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Bukan, bukan karena tidak rela kakak nya dilamar, tapi karena terkejut akan kenekatan orang yang berani melamar Temari. Atau mungkin Shikamaru tidak tahu kalau-

"Nara Shikamaru, beraninya kau..."

-Gaara mengidap sister complex.

 **Owari** ~

Kyaaaa!

Gimana gimana?!

Ancurr ancurr udah pasti ancur T.T

Sumpah ini sebenernya jauh dari ekspetasi (?) saya, tapi ya wong terlanjur jadi, mending di publish kan wkwk *plak*

Oiya fanfic ini pernah saya publish juga di wattpad jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca saya bukan plagiator loh yaa~

Mohon reviewnya yaa, biar gimanapun author amatiran macam saya butuh dukungan ^^v

Jaa ne~


End file.
